parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Parapsychology Topics
The following list is provided as an overview of and introduction to parapsychology: Parapsychology – field of research that studies a number of ostensible paranormal phenomena, including telepathy, precognition, clairvoyance, psychokinesis, near-death experience, reincarnation and apparitional experience. Essence of parapsychology : Main article: Parapsychology * Fringe Science * Paranormal * Pseudoscience * Psychology * Psionics * Psychic General parapsychology concepts * Abacomancy * Altered state of consciousness * Anomalous cognition * Anomalous operation * Apparitional experience * Apparitions * Astral body * Aura (paranormal) * Clairaudience * Clairsentience * Clairvoyance * Cold reading * Death-warning * Direct voice * Displacement * Dowsing * Ectoplasm (paranormal) * Extra-sensory perception (ESP) * Exorcist * Ganzfeld experiment * Ghosts * Global Consciousness Project * Haunted house * History of parapsychology * Hot reading * IANDS * Journal of Parapsychology * List of psychic abilities * Materialization (parapsychology) * Medical intuitive * Medium (spirituality) * Mediumship * Mental Radio * Metaphysical levitation * Mind-Body Intervention * Morphic field * National Laboratory of Psychical Research * Near-death experience * Near-death studies * Oneirology * Out-of-body experiences * Paranormal * Parapsychological Association * Parapsychology * Pauli effect * Poltergeist * Psi (parapsychology) * Precognition * Prescience * Project Alpha * Psychic reading * Psychic * Psychokinesis * Psychometry * Pyrokinesis * Radiesthesia * Reincarnation research * Remote Viewing * Research results in parapsychology * Retrocognition * Rhine Research Center * Scientific investigation of telepathy * Survivalism (life after death) * Stargate Project * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Therapeutic touch * Transliminality * Transpersonal experience * Unexplained Mysteries * Veridical dream * Zener card Parapsychology organizations *American Society for Psychical Research *International Association for Near-Death Studies *National Laboratory of Psychical Research *Parapsychological Association *Princeton Engineering Anomalies Research Laboratory *Society for Psychical Research Parapsychologists *Loyd Auerbach *Daryl Bem *Hans Bender * Stephen E. Braude *Whately Carington *Hereward Carrington * Michael Daniels *Théodore Flournoy *Nandor Fodor * Randall Fontes * Bruce Greyson *Alexander Imich *George P. Hansen *László Harasztosi *Hans Holzer *Charles Honorton *Thomson Jay Hudson *Lawrence LeShan *Rufus Osgood Mason *James Hewat McKenzie *Michel Moine * Thelma Moss *Gardner Murphy *Ciarán O'Keeffe * Frank Podmore * Joseph Gaither Pratt * Harold E. Puthoff *Konstantin Raudive * Joseph Banks Rhine * Dean Radin *Carl Reichenbach * Kenneth Ring *D. Scott Rogo * William Roll *Henry Sidgwick *Matthew Smith * Ian Stevenson * Charles Tart *Rudolf Tischner * Jim B. Tucker * Waldo Vieira *René Warcollier Parapsychology publications *''Extrasensory Perception'' *''Irreducible Mind: Toward a Psychology for the 21st Century'' *''Journal of Consciousness Studies'' *''Journal of Near-Death Studies'' *''Journal of Parapsychology'' *''Journal of Scientific Exploration'' *''Life After Life: The Investigation of a Phenomenon—Survival of Bodily Death'' *''Life Before Life: A Scientific Investigation of Children's Memories of Previous Lives'' *''Old Souls: The Scientific Evidence For Past Lives'' *''Parapsychology: Frontier Science of the Mind'' *''The Roots of Coincidence'' *''Twenty Cases Suggestive of Reincarnation'' See also * List of paranormal subjects * Paranormal * Psychology External links * Parapsychology FAQ Frequently asked questions, by the Parapsychological Association, one of the major groups studying parapsychological phenomena. * FindArticles.com Index Large number of articles about parapsychology, from publications such as the Journal of Parapsychology and the Skeptical Inquirer. * Committee for Skeptical Inquiry Organization formed in 1976 to encourage the critical investigation of paranormal claims and parapsychology. Parapsychology List Category:Psychic powers